Dez Corações Humanos
by Naru-L
Summary: Pequena história de amor entre Sesshoumaru e Rin. SesshyRin ONESHOT Tradução.


**Autora – DeChantal**

**Tradução – Naru L**

**

* * *

Ten Human Hearts – Dez corações humanos**

_Está história acontece há muito, muito tempo atrás no Japão feudal, Naquela época, o Japão era devastado por guerras internas entre poderosos lordes feudais que desejavam cada vez mais terras. Sentindo o intenso cheiro de sangue e ganância no campo de batalha, muitos antigos yokais (demônios) eram atraídos para fora de seus esconderijos. Para o horror dos humanos, os yokais começaram a lutar entre si por poder, terras e controle de territorial – matando qualquer humano que ficasse em seu caminho e freqüentemente transformando cidades inteiras dos humanos em pó em sua jornada._

_Eventualmente, além das terríveis guerras yokais que eram por si próprias um grande conto, quatro casas yokais emergiram como as mais poderosas. Cada uma das quatro era compatível em habilidade e incapaz de derrotar a outra. Elas eram as casas de Inu ( cachorro), Casa de Hebi ( Cobra), Casa de Neko ( gato ) e a Casa de Ryu ( Dragão ). Eles decidiram se separar e cada um tomou uma parte do Japão para governar. A Casa de Inu adquiriu o governo do Oeste, Casa de Hebi o governo do Leste. Casa de Neko viajou até o Norte e se estabeleceu lá e a Casa de Ryu ficou no Sul._

_Uma difícil trégua se estabeleceu entre as quatro casas e na verdadeira maneira yokai, a trégua foi quebrada pela desconfiança. Para se preservar, muitos yokais mais fracos rapidamente fizeram um juramento de lealdade a uma das quatro casas e seus poderes cresceram de forma espantosa. Isso amedrontou os humanos que, se infelizmente se levantassem contra os yokais, eram rapidamente exterminados._

_Existem muitos contos que baseiam-se nos grandes feitos das grandes casas de Inu, Hebi, Neko e Ryu, mas a lenda dos Dez Corações Humanos diz respeito a apenas o casamento do filho mais velho de InuTaisho, o Primeiro Lorde Inu Yokai das Terras do Oeste._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Após a morte do Primeiro Lorde Inu Yokai das Terras do oeste, seu filho mais velho reinou como o Segundo Lorde das Terras do Oeste. No centésimo ano de seu reinado como Segundo Lorde, ele foi ferido por seu meio-irmão e protegeu-se nas sombras de uma floresta escura.

Foi nos limites dessa floresta que o Segundo Lorde Inu-Yokai da Casa de Inu achou o corpo sem vida de uma estranha garotinha humana que havia lhe oferecido comida e bebida enquanto ele estava ferido. Não era da natureza yokai preocupar-se com vidas humanas, mesmo assim, sem hesitação ele desembainhou sua katana doadora-de-vida e ressuscitou sua lamentável e ensagüentada forma .

Mesmo estando convencido naquele momento de que aquilo havia sido um mero capricho, uma ternura passageira.

O que ele não esperava era que uma vez que voltasse à vida, a garotinha o seguiria em suas viagens por quase três anos. Durante aquele tempo ela encontrou muitos yokais hostis e situações perigosas, das quais ele nunca falhou em resgatá-la. Desconsiderando às vezes em que ela esteve em perigo e precisou ser salva, ele não pensou muito em sua existência, imaginando que ela o deixaria e se estabeleceria em uma vila de humanos quando estivesse cansada daquela jornada sem fim.

Mas, depois de três anos, era óbvio que a garotinha não tinha intenção de deixar seu lado para sempre.

O pensamento de que ela estava cegamente destinada a ele, apesar de ser um problema, lhe dava uma sensação de prazer. Ele estava surpreso por sentir tantas emoções conflituosas, porque não era alguém que experienciasse a dúvida. Mesmo assim, quanto mais ficava claro que ela nunca o deixaria e que ele havia de algum modo se tornado responsável por sua vida, existia apenas um lugar seguro para levá-la.

Quando a garota humana o seguiu até o palácio yokai pela primeira vez, era uma pequena, deplorável menininha: Mas, toda sorrisos, risos e canção. Muitos servos yokais deixaram seu mestre naquela época, enojados que ele tivesse se rebaixado a ponto de importar-se com uma humana. Para àqueles que continuaram servindo-o além da lealdade, ou medo, ou os dois, a natureza alegre da garota os desestabilizou e muitos não sabiam como reagir quando ela ria para eles, ou agarrava-se às suas roupas, ou pedia para que brincassem com ela em tolos jogos humanos.

Mas, eles logo se ajustaram as suas alegres maneiras. Eles aprenderam que humanos eram criaturas emocionais que precisavam ser tratados com cuidado, para que a pequenina não fosse das lágrimas aos risos em um segundo dependia apenas do que falavam. Descobriram que ela gostava de coisas bonitas: ar fresco, flores e cores brilhantes. Eles começaram a colocar isso no castelo de seu mestre. Rapidamente descobriram que fazê-la feliz, o deixava feliz também.

Seu mestre nada disse enquanto observava o palácio das Terras do Oeste transformar-se rapidamente de uma austera caverna em um pavilhão de maravilhosa resplandecência. Na verdade, parecia que ele achava mais prazer nas cortinas coloridas, flores brilhantes e bonitas pinturas que na escuridão amedrontadora de sua decoração anterior. Os servos yokais tomaram o cuidado de que tudo agradasse a garota e em troca ela os recompensou com palavras carinhosas e doces sorrisos. Como passar do tempo, os servos yokais esqueceram que estavam cuidando de uma criança humana e a única coisa em sua mente era que ela deveria ser tratada da maneira mais especial possível. Ela era tratada como uma não oficial filha do Lorde, a Princesa das Terras do Oeste.

Ela freqüentemente implorava para viajar com ele como normalmente faziam na época anterior à sua chegada ao palácio. Ele gentilmente recusava, falava dos perigos que existiam fora das paredes do castelo. Contanto, o agradava que ela ainda desejasse continuar a seu lado e que o seguiria para qualquer lugar. Por muito tempo ele pensou no significado de sua lealdade e isso o agradou. Quando ela crescesse, ele prometeu, poderia viajar em sua companhia novamente, até lá ele precisava certificar-se que ficasse a salvo.

Então, ela esperou impacientemente que esse distante dia chegasse, não sabendo o que ele queria dizer com crescer, mas não o desobedecendo também.

Aprendendo o desejo dela em tê-lo por perto, ele nunca ficou longe de seu palácio por muito tempo novamente. Se ele partisse, os servos sabiam que deviam se preparar para sua chegada antes que o ciclo da lua acabasse. A criança dificilmente comia ou dormia quando ele estava longe, constantemente preocupando-se com os perigos que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste podia enfrentar nos encontros com outros poderosos yokais. Mas, enquanto ela orava, ele sempre retornava a salvo, e na primeira noite, os dois caminhavam pelo jardim juntos e ninguém sabia sobre o quê conversavam.

Toda primavera, seu mestre pessoalmente escolhia um tecido para o novo kimono dela e mandava fazê-lo sobre medida na melhor costureira de suas terras. Seu gosto era extravagante e a pequenina cresceu com kimonos da mais fina seda, detalhes em ouro, ricos tingimentos e intrincados desenhos. Ele a enchia com presentes caros em seu aniversário, o que os servos yokais achavam um desperdício porque a garota nunca brincava com os pássaros mecânicos cantantes ou bonecas de porcelanas, preferindo correr pelos campos colhendo flores para seu mestre.

O tempo passou e a garotinha ficou alta e esbelta como os carvalhos que agraciavam os jardins do mestre yokai. Os servos yokais tinham orgulho por sua protegida humana crescer mais graciosa, bonita e gentil que muitas das Princesas yokais do reino. Não importava que ela não soubesse ler ou escrever por não ter interesse nisso. Seus conhecimentos eram sobre todas as coisas que tinha aprendido nas conversas com seu mestre. Seu mundo era tudo o que ele tinha se importado em dividir com ela, e portanto, a protegido.

Depois de sete anos que a garota humana havia passado em seu palácio, o Segundo Lorde Inu-Yokai teve um sonho que teria dez filhos com corações humanos. Esperando evitar o que achava ser um enfraquecimento de sua linhagem, rapidamente casou com a Princesa Hebi-Yokai do Leste para ter a certeza de preservar o sangue yokai em sua família. Na noite de núpcias, sua noive Hebi-Yokai não foi achada em nenhum lugar.

Depois de um tempo, o intenso cheiro de sangue humano chegou até ele que correu para o quarto da garota humana que era o ponto de origem. Os lábios da Princesa Hebi-Yokai estavam manchados com o sangue da garotinha e as marcas de suas presas anfíbias eram claras no pescoço da garota humana.

A noiva Hebi-yokai sorriu e lhe disse alegremente que sua reputação estava a salvo agora que ela havia se livrado da garota humana que todos os lordes yokais diziam ser sua fraqueza. Seu marido não estava feliz agora que a humana que sujara sua reputação estava morta?

Ela mal acabara de falar quando o Inu-Yokai desembainhou sua katana e a deslizou pela cabeça de sua nova noiva. Demorou um momento para que percebesse o que tinha feito. Então, desembainhou sua katana doadora-de-vida de sua bainha e pela segunda vez restaurou a vida da garota humana.

A garota humana estava muito envenenada pelo veneno-Hebi de sua assassina e por um mês permaneceu em profundo coma. Durante este tempo, o Segundo Lorde Inu-Yokai foi cercado por batalhas de vingança da Casa dos Hebi-Yokai que buscavam retribuição pela morte de sua Princesa. Muito sangue yokai foi derramado nesse mês: Todo ele Hebi-Yokai.

Era primavera quando a garotinha abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e disse seu nome. Seu coração yokai se encheu de calor e ele ficou satisfeito.

Assim que teve certeza de que ela estava curada, o Segundo Lorde Inu-yokai escolheu seda branco-neve e vermelho-sangue para o novo kimono de sua garotinha, ordenou que fosse decorado com fios de ouro e prata, e feito com o mais belo shiro-maku e uchikake que já existiu no Japão. Os servos entenderam o significado de tal ornamento que tinham sido mandados procurar e descobriram então que sua protegida não era mais uma garotinha, mas tinha crescido para uma jovem mulher. Como a constante, breve, estação e seus modos alegres, eles mal tinham notado as mudanças nela.

Pouco tempo depois, seu mestre voltou a seus modos habituais, dizendo que tinha que procurar algo precioso dos humanos que residiam em suas terras.

Antes que o ciclo da lua se completasse, a brilhante figura branca de seu mestre retornou e enquanto ele caminhava pelos jardins, sua garota humana correu para encontrá-lo. Ele entregou a ela duas kanzashi douradas pelas quais ele tinha viajado até a terra natal dela para encontrar. Lembrando de sua prévia vida entre humanos, ela corou ao perceber seu significado.

No dia seguinte, o sol ergueu-se sobre o Segundo Lorde Inu-Yokai das Terras do Oeste sozinho sob as árvores de sakura em sua cerimônia yoroi. Seu cabelo branco balançava gentilmente com a brisa e seus olhos âmbares aguardavam a chegada da mulher que o destino decretara para ser sua companheira. A Princesa das Terras do Oeste estava em seu quarto enquanto os servos penteavam seu cabelo de maneira bunkin-takashimada e adornavam com os kanzashi dourados que seu mestre viajara tanto para buscar. Para completar shiro-maku e uchikake foram trazidos do quarto de vestir e realmente – eram o mais belos de todo o Japão.Eles apressaram o hakoseko e o cerimonial kaiken em sua cintura e quando finalmente olharam para ela, sua suave beleza humana iluminou o quarto.

Toda sua corte estava presente quando o segundo Lorde das Terras do Oeste uniu-se para sempre a sua companheira no primeiro casamento oficial entre um Lorde yokai e uma humana. No esplendor de seu jardim, sob as árvores de sakura. Ele fez os votos matrimoniais rapidamente e seu sangue yokai misturou-se ao sangue humano dela, eles verdadeiramente uniram-se em vida e morte.

Depois daquele dia, a Princesa se tornaria a Kisaki do palácio. Onde quer que a Lady das Terras do Oeste fosse, servos se curvariam para honrá-la. Seu mestre sempre havia sido um frio e desumano yokai, mas para sua companheira ele era carinhoso e amoroso.

Por muitos anos, o palácio cresceu em prosperidade e alegria. A Kisaki parecia encantar cada aventura do Lorde das Terras do Oeste tanto que suas terras aumentaram dez vezes com o passar dos anos, mesmo as casas de Hebi, Neko e Ryu decaíram. Como ele tinha prometido, ela freqüentemente recebia permissão de viajar em sua companhia, segui-lo onde quer que tivesse negócios a tratar e nunca deixar seu lado.

Com o tempo, ela lhe deu dez crianças, nove fortes filhos e uma filha, todos ele com cabelos brancos, olhos âmbar e corações humanos. As Terras do Oeste prosperaram sob as regras de sua forte família.

Mesmo sendo humana, ela envelheceu lentamente, o sangue yokai nela a manteve jovem. Foram duzentos verões até que seu cabelo se tornasse totalmente branco como o dele, e a jovialidade desaparecesse de suas bochechas. Ela parou de viajar com ele, e ficou de cama. Seus filhos e marido reuniram-se a seu lado e se afligiram ao vê-la sofrer. Mas ela sorriu e pediu que flores frescas fossem mantidas a seu redor em seus últimos dias.

Seu marido permaneceu em sua cama por três meses, nunca deixando seu lado, nunca dormindo ou descansando, até que um dia, ela agarrou sua mão e disse " Por tudo o que você fez por mim, eu lhe agradeço shitawashii danna-sama. Duas vezes você me deu uma nova vida, mas nem mesmo sua katana doadora-de-vida pode me salvar agora porque chegou minha hora"

Ele concordou e tocou gentilmente sua sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu uma ùltima vez e disse, " Meu único arrependimento é não mais poder segui-lo"

Assim como esperava, quando o coração dela parou de bater, sentiu seu coração yokai diminuir a velocidade dos batimentos a cada respiração. Ele reuniu seus dez filhos para que pudesse explicar o significado da união demônio-humano que tinha forjado com sua mãe duzentos anos atrás. Olhou para seus filhos e sentiu intensamente em seu cada vez mais fraco coração, a forte batida dos dez corações humanos que estavam em seus corpos.Uma meia lembrança de séculos passados retornou, e ele soube que a profecia não era a de ruína e sim de glória.

"Vou me juntar a você okaasan. A união que fizemos à duzentos anos atrás está chamando por mim e eu devo ir com ela.Vocês dez honrarão minha casa, e governarão juntos em meu lugar. Meu filho mais velho será o Terceiro Lorde Inu-Yokai das Terras do Oeste"

Com suas palavras, seus nove filhos seguraram as lágrimas, mas sua filha chorou e chamou por sua okaasan e chichiue. Ela foi acalentada por seu irmão mais velho que a segurou fortemente.

Então, o Segundo Lorde Inu-Yokai das Terras do Oeste tomou sua companheira em seus braços e inspirou pela ùltima vez, pela união matrimonial entre yokais e humanos este era seu destino, mesmo que nunca houvesse contado a sua companheira.

Ela estava esperando por ele no campo de flores.

Sua juventude havia sido restaurada para a época em que tinham feito a união matrimonial, e seu shiro-maku de casamento brilhava. Ele olhou na distancia e viu uma luz brilhante confortadora e sentiu uma luminosidade e felicidade que nunca sentira antes.

Por instinto soube que a luz chamava por eles e que deveriam ir.

" Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sua esposa gritou enquanto corria para seus braços " Onde você esteve? Estive esperando por sua volta!"

Eles se abraçaram e viraram para encarar a luz.

"Vamos, Rin" ele disse

E como sempre tinha feito... Ela o seguiu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esse conto retrata o primeiro casamento oficial entre um Lorde Inu-Yokai e uma mulher humana, e ainda é contado pelos Inu-Hanyou ( mestiço ) descendentes de suas crianças até hoje. _

_Como o Segundo Lorde Inu-yokai tinha previsto, a adição de sangue humano na pura inu-linhagem certificou que seus dias gloriosos de yokais haviam terminado, e as casas de Hebi, Neko e Ryu foram destruídas, amaldiçoadas ou seladas, os descendentes Inu continuaram a viver com os humanos._

_O emblema real de sua casa se tornou dez corações humanos juntos em um círculo e eles foram duplamente abençoados com o dharma dos humanos e as grandes habilidades dos yokais._

_Owari_

_

* * *

_  
**_N.T. – Oi minna,_**

**_Eu achei esse fic absolutamente adorável, não pude me controlar quando o li e tive que ligar minhas habilidades enferrujadas de tradutora para compartilhar com vocês._**

**_Muito obrigada a DeChantal, a autora desse fic, que me deu a oportunidade de traduzi-lo.Fico muito, muito feliz._**

**_O original Tem Human Hearts pode ser encontrado nos meus favoritos, se lguém se interessar em ler._**

**_Espero que vocês gostem dele tanto quanto eu._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._**


End file.
